Quand un secret doit en rester un
by Sylkabe
Summary: Trois silhouette se déplacent dans l'ombre, mais il semblerais qu'elle cherchent à en savoir plus que ce qu'elle devraient...


**Hehe...hum...Je...excusez moi pour cette looooooongue absence...**

 **Mais les vacances étant ce qu'elle sont (logique...) j'ai quelque peu laisser l'écriture de coté pour me concentrer sur le dessin et le code.**

 **Mais je suis de retour (Chic!) Et avec mon premier OS qui plus est !**

 **Je vous souhaite donc une excellente lecture en espérant que cette courte fiction suffise à me faire pardonner...**

L'interrupteur émit un petit bruit classique. La lumière ce fit dans la pièce et trois formes humanoïdes se frayèrent un chemin dans l'alcôve qu'ils découvraient pour la première fois.

Bien sûr, les trois enfants n'avaient aucunement le droit de se trouver ici. La porte habituellement fermée à clé pouvait en témoigner. Mais pour les détectives boys, les barrières était fait pour être brisées, et les portes, fait pour être ouverte, surtout quand celle-ci cachent un angoissant mystère qui ne demande qu'à être résolu.

Quelques jours plus tôt, alors qu'ils s'étaient rendu chez le professeur pour essayer un nouveau jeu que ce dernier avait programmé, ils purent écouter discrètement une discussion entre leur deux autres amis. Une discussion qui avait fait éclore des doutes dans l'esprit fertile des écoliers.

Ils avait pu découvrir une clé, caché dans une chambre où personne ne voulait aller, mais où ils avaient pu se faufiler discrètement. La clé qui leur était inconnu ne pouvait ouvrir qu'une seul et unique porte, la porte de la salle caché, la porte de la chambre interdite, la porte du laboratoire.

''Marchez plus silencieusement !''

Ayumi et Genta se figèrent avant de reprendre leur marche le plus doucement possible.

''Mais...Pourquoi ne doit on pas faire de bruit ? Le professeur n'est pas là et Haibara-san non plus...''

Mitsuhiko s'arrêta net...A vrai dire, les paroles de Genta faisaient sens, ils étaient seuls dans la maison et parler fort n'était donc pas si dangereux.

Les trois enfants se regardèrent avant d'arrêter de marcher sur la pointe des pieds pour se précipiter chacun sur un con de la pièce.

Genta fut le premier à atteindre son objectif, il pu donc contempler des dizaines et des dizaines de fioles, béchers et autres alambiques. Se désintéressant bien vite de ces récipient, son attention fut bien vite attiré par plusieurs machines dont il peinait à comprendre l'utilité.

Il se contenta donc d'appuyer sur les boutons au hasard en espérant obtenir un quelconque résultat.

Mitsuhiko rejoignit quand à lui la chaise de bureau en face de l'objet de son intérêt. Il alluma prestement l'ordinateur qui lui faisait face et patienta jusqu'à que l'appareil soit utilisable.

Comme il s'y attendait, l'écran fut rapidement empli de logiciel de calcules, de documents aux noms incompréhensible et de dossiers remplis d'images sans aucun sens apparents.

Jusqu'ici, rien n'étonnait les trois amis. Le professeur, maniaque de la science et prince des inventeurs nourrissait certainement une passion pour la chimie. Rien ici ne concernait la métisse au cheveux châtain qui était l'objet de la présence des enfants dans ce lieu qui leur était interdit.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Ayumi ouvre une armoire métallisée proche de la zone qu'elle fouillait.

''Il y à quelque chose d'étrange...''

Les deux garçon se retournèrent.''Quelque chose d'étrange ?''

La petite fille sortit un cintre du meuble qu'elle fouillait quelques instants plus tôt.''C'est une blouse de chimiste taille enfant...''

Mitsuhiko détourna son attention.''Ça n'a rien d'étonnant, Haibara-san doit sûrement assister le professeur pour apprendre à ses côtés.''

Ayumi repris.''...Il n'y a pas de modèle adulte...''

Les trois intrus se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes, puis leur regards se dirigèrent vers la paillasse couverte de verrerie et de produit toxique sinon mortel, puis vers l'écran de l'ordinateur, qui affichait en ce moment un algorithme d'une complexité inimaginable.

Une seule pensé vint au détectives boys. Une pensé tellement évidente qu'aucun d'eux nu à l'exprimer à haute voix.

 _Tout ce travail, toute cs expériences, ces comptes rendus, ces classeurs remplis de recherches...Tout cela ne pouvait PAS être l'œuvre d'une fillette ordinaire._

Sans un mot, les trois enfants se remirent tous au travail, fouillant un par un les différents meubles de la pièce. La plus part de leur trouvailles n'étaient pas assez importante pour les signaler à haute voix, aussi, un silence de mort régnait dans le laboratoire.

''Bha...C'est qui celle-là ?''

Ayumi et Mitsuhiko se retournèrent vers leur ami.

''Tu as trouvé quelque chose Genta-kun ?''

Ce dernier hocha la tête et dévoila un cadre contenant une photo abîmée et jaunie. La dite photo représentait une jeune femme aux cheveux noir et au visage souriant. Cette personne était complètement inconnu aux yeux des détectives boys.

''C'est peut être quelqu'un de la famille d'Ai-chan ?''

Mitsuhiko secoua la tête négativement.''Peu de chance, regarde, elle n'à pas du tout le même visage...Et puis...''

Genta reposa ses yeux sur la photo.''Et puis quoi ?''

Le garçon au tâche de rousseur soupira. ''Essai d'imaginer Haibara-san faire cette tête.

Si la petite chimiste souriait de temps en temps, jamais un sourire aussi innocent et lumineux n'avait été visible sur son visage.

''En plus, pourquoi on ne l'aurait jamais vu ici ?''

Un silence de mort s'installa pour une bonne minute. Finalement, essayant d'ignorer le malaise commun à ses amis, Ayumi pris la parole.

''...Et pourquoi on n'a jamais vu ses parents...Pourquoi habite t-elle ici ?''

Cette fois ci, le silence se prolongea durant plusieurs minutes, les visages des protagonistes blêmirent et quelques frissons parcoururent leur échines.

''Es qu'ils seraient tous...''

''...Mort ?''

Une larme coula sur la joue de l'unique fillette présente sans que celle-ci ne s'en aperçoive. Finalement, elle serra les poings.

''Non non non ! Je suis sûre qu'il faut continuer à chercher ! On va forcement trouver des indices !''

Les deux garçon hochèrent le tête sans vraiment y croire mais se remirent quand même au travail.

Personne ne trouva rien, et les trois enfant finirent par se retrouver tous devant le dernier meuble qu'il restait à fouiller: Une armoire très large placé sous l'une des nombreuses paillasses.

Après l'avoir ouverte, ils se retrouvèrent face à une vingtaine de bocaux en verre, alambique, de béchers, de fioles, et d'éprouvettes, vides, ou replis de liquides difficilement identifiables.

Mais au fond , ils purent apercevoir un énorme classeur duquel dépassait des liasses de document, quelques photo indéfinissables, et autres éléments très intéressant pour les apprentis détectives.

Malheureusement, le poids supposé de l'objet et sa position difficile d'accès posèrent problème au groupe qui décida de vider le meuble où il était entreposé.

Entreprise laborieuse au vu du nombre ahurissant d'éléments de verrerie et de leur nature relativement fragile. Il convenait en effet de ne laisser aucune trace du passage des détectives boys, passage n'étant pas vraiment toléré par la maîtresse des lieux.

Bientôt, le sol du laboratoire fut littéralement couvert de récipient de verre qui ne demandaient qu'a rester enfermé dans le placard qu'ils venaient de quitter.

Les trois quart du travail avait déjà été accompli, quand les détectives boys relevèrent soudainement la tête.

''….Et donc je ne pourrais pas participer ! Non mais tu te rend compte !''

''Je m'en fiche complètement.''

''Allez Haibara, tu as très bien compris où je voulais en venir. Il me faut l'antidote.''

''Non.''

Une étincelle de crainte et de panique passa dans les yeux des trois enfants.

''...Ils...Ils sont de retour !''

''Qu...Qu'es qu'on fait ?!''

Mitsuhiko se releva sur le coup. Ce qui fit tomber Genta.

''Faite ce que vous voulez ! Moi je reste pas là plus longtemps !'' Sur ces mots, il se précipita vers la porte du laboratoire.

Un vent de panique percuta les deux autres apprentis détectives qui ne tardèrent pas à imiter leur ami.

De leur coté, Haibara et Conan venaient de voir passer l'un des apprentis de ce dernier à quelques pas d'eux, il avait traversé le salon sans même leur adresser un regard et s'était enfuit dans la rue.

Les deux rajeunis se regardèrent sans prononcer un mot. Quelques seconde après le premier fuyard, ils purent voir passer un garçon en surpoids puis une petite fille passer un criant qu'elle était innocente et qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu accompagner les deux autres.

Une nouvelle fois le détective et la chimiste se regardèrent dans l'incompréhension la plus totale avant qu'un éclair de lucidité passe dans les yeux de la métisse.

''Ne me dites pas qu'ils sont allez fouiller dans...''

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et se précipita vers le sous-sol de la maison suivit par Conan qui venait de comprendre.

Tout deux marquèrent un temps d'arrêt devant la scène qui se dévoilait à eux.

Haibara ne pouvait rien faire, sinon essayer de recoller les morceaux de verre qui couvrait le sol de la pièce, pas un seul ustensile n'ayant été épargné par la fuite des enfants.

La scientifique fit un pas à l'intérieur de la pièce et s'agenouillât au milieu des reste de verre.

''Ah les sales gosses...''

Elle se releva, un morceau alambique à moiter brisé dans sa main, avant de remonter l'escalier.

''Je vais les saigner !''

''Attend Haibar...''Le regard de Conan fut soudainement attiré par les reste d'une fiole de laquelle avait coulé un liquide blanchâtre. On pouvait encore lire quelques indications écrites au marqueur noir : -Antidote: Etape _¾-_

D'une main tremblante, il attrapa ce qui restait de la fiole avant de se retourner vers la porte de la salle. Il s'élança vers les escalier.

''Attend moi ! Je vais me les faire ces crétins !''


End file.
